Uncontained
by Xiuzou
Summary: Without the restrictions of the foundation, a handful of SCPs have begun to expand their own world.
1. Chapter 1 New Home

Site [Expunged] Compromised. Relocating SCP 085: "Cassy" to a secure location in progress.

* * *

"What happened out there?" Cassy asked one of the researchers in her room, signing her words with her fingers. She had transferred from her Mustang into some documents the humans had left in their panic.

"Security has been breached. We need to transport as many as we can to [Expunged] before [Expunged] arrive and cause more problems." The researcher replied, holding the sheet with Cassandra's car in one hand and a small, opaque case in the other. "Please do not ask any further questions. We must go." Her movements were obviously strained and frantic. Cassy returned to her car, the sheet being filed in the case and transported to an unknown location. Left in the dark, the drawing switched on the lights of the car and began driving around for [Expunged] Hours.

"Is it done?" Being pulled from the case, light shined on the paper again. Instead of the white room she expected, she was outside. Though her vision was limited by the way the paper was facing, the tire rolling on the road and pools of oil suggested that the relocation wasn't successful. The person holding onto her wasn't a member of the foundation, at least he wasn't wearing the uniform that they usually wore when interacting with her. He was well dressed, looking like a stereotypical butler except for the oil stains on his face and clothes. "Who are you?" Cassy signed, causing the man to smile.

"You may call me Mr. Deeds. Miss Cassandra, are you injured in any way?" He spoke with an English accent, walking away from the road.

"Wait! What's going on? Can you show me the wreck?"

"As you wish." The butler turned the page and showed a non-descript vehicle on its side. The engine had caught fire, tires were missing, oil spilling out, however, there were no signs of any people aside from Mr. Deeds. "Shall we get going?" He asked a rhetorical question, covering the paper with the inside of his coat and darkening Cassy's vision again.

"Mr. Deeds, that was quite fast." Another voice spoke with Mr. Deeds. Faint and muffled by the butler's clothes, but still distinguishable as an old man's. "You never fail to impress."

"You flatter me, sir." Mr. Deeds' hand had pulled out Cassandra's confinement, the paper getting folded and wrinkled by the brit. "My apologies, miss Cassandra." He attempted to straighten it, being told to halt by the other person in the room.

"That won't be necessary. Mr. Deeds, place Cassy next to this canvas." The old man, the appearance of whom implied a northern European descent, said, gesturing with one hand to a half-finished painting of a hotel suite. Colored a neat beige, a view of a gorgeous horizon that overlooked the sea; the only things that weren't complete were uncolored tables and a half-colored bed, he set it on the floor and rested it against the wall.

"Where am I?" Cassandra asked, signing to the two men.

"Well, you see my dear. The foundation, as they like to be called, has recently been the target of various conflicts. The two of us are much like yourself, yet drastically different as well." He spoke in a fatherly tone towards the drawing. "This location is, or more rather was an abandoned containment facility located in [Expunged]. I happened to come across it during one of my morning walks, and have refurbished it myself. I hope it is to your liking, Cassy." He raised his hand to stroke a beard, using his other arm to reach down and pick up a palette of paint and a fine brush. "Because this is where you will be staying for the immediate future."

"What happened to the foundation? To the ones transporting me?"

"Rest assured, my dear. Mr. Deeds has administered first aid and informed the nearest facility of their condition. Well, I shall leave you to your room, the walls of this chamber are covered by a thick canvas, and I will leave the decorations up to you." The old man said, painting an identical copy of his palette and brush on the wall as Cassy left her paper to walk on the wall.

The drawing was then left to her own devices. She first completed the painting of the hotel room, drawing multiple luxuries such as an expansive wardrobe, a door that leads to another room that was currently empty but spacious, and a desk with a full set of simple tools. The painting itself still lay on the wall, which was still fairly blank. Cassy looked towards the pigment left in her palette, the remaining amount only the size of a pencil eraser.

Within a few hours, she had managed to create a mural on the closest wall; a simple city street that was currently filled with blank shops, the contents of which she could alter in her own time. Tossing a bucket of paint into the corner of the wall, she walked over to the canvas that held her suite, taking some time to gaze out at the sea that the old man created.

This is nice." She thought to herself as the door opened behind her. The old man entered again, this time holding a feline in his hands. He gazed at Cassandra's mural smiling as Cassy herself entered it and grew to the appropriate size. Wordlessly, he set the cat down on its front legs; its only legs. "Right, I never got your name, did I?"

The bearded man chuckled to himself, smiling as the cat walked around the white room. "Darling, you don't need it in the present moment. But you can call me father if the need ever arises." He said as he looked at the completed hotel room. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am. Creating a city was difficult but I enjoy the work." The drawing sent her signs to him. Father only looked curiously as he pulled out another set of painting supplies out of somewhere. Cassy watched him as he leaned in and began drawing something tiny onto her desk. It was small, even compared to her size to the relatively small canvas; relative to the wall as a whole, able to fit in her hand while she resided in the hotel suite. "What is that?"

"I've seen a few people carrying these in recent years. My dear, you can't speak, correct?" Cassandra nodded, entering the room where the device was drawn. It was a simple screen that looked like glass, but it looked to be shut off. "Turn it on." He smiled as the sketch picked it up and pressed one of the tiny buttons to the side. The screen lit up, or it appeared to since no actual light escaped from it and it instead just turned a brighter shade of white, showing an interface that Cassandra hadn't seen at all in her time. The old man guided her fingers towards one of the small symbols displayed on it, gently assisting her to dial a set of numbers in some sort of code. "Can you hear me?"

"I could always hear you," Cassandra spoke to the screen, her voice repeating after a short delay. Surprised, 85 turned her head to face the man who was holding a similar device in his own hands. "Was that my voice?" She asked, hearing it repeat. It was light and high, though it always sounded as if someone was crumpling a sheet of paper somewhere else in the room.

"Yes, my dear. I suggest you keep that at hand. Have a good night." The old man said, bending down to pet the cat as the two lifeforms left the room. The room, the actual one and not the drawing, didn't have any windows so she had to take him at his word that it was indeed night. Cassy was captivated by this piece of machinery, why hadn't the foundation given her one to simplify their communication? Was this a recent invention from the outside? Questions raced through her head as she let herself sink into the bed. Restless throughout the "night", she placed the device on her desk to dismantle it with her tools.

"This...is a lot more complicated than my car." She mumbled to herself as she lay the parts out. It took her the better part of an hour to take it apart, and thrice that amount of time to reassemble it. Curious of the rest of this thing's abilities, she began exploring it. "What's this _internet_ thing?"


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise Visit

Site [Expunged] Observation log #664532: Business as usual. New arrival inbound. ETA 20:45

* * *

"Good morning, miss Cassy." Mr. Deeds happened across the drawing on his morning tasks. He was currently attaching strips of canvas to the walls, to the old man's request. He says it's to ease Cassandra's methods of transportation. Cassandra didn't question it further, getting distracted by the other SCP that was currently exploring the hallway.

"Mew..." The tabby cat walked up, tilting her head up to the sentient ink. It floated, if it were a normal cat it would just look like it was on its hind legs, her paws unable to reach the strip of canvas that currently housed Cassy and her car. Cassy just turned to look at her, captivated by the adorable movements of the feline. Somehow, she became somewhat depressed as she gazed at Josie, unable to interact with her.

Aside from the three of them and the old man, the facility was actually quite barren. Even with its lack of residents, the building was large enough to house half a thousand of them; it was odd that they were so few. "Mr. Deeds, is anyone else coming here?" Cassandra asked as Josie walked into her own room. It was a room that was painted to look like grasslands with a clear blue sky, aside from the strip of canvas that Mr. Deeds had just attached. Furnished with a soft cat bed, along with a feeding bowl that the butler had just filled. The door slid shut behind her, leaving her to stretch and preen herself in the comfort of privacy.

"Cute." A voice, a feminine voice, echoed within Josie's room. Startled, the feline raised her head up to examine the place, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sister please, we have somewhere to be." Another voice responded, a different voice originating from the opposite side of the room.

"Right! Come on, or else the old coot will get pissed at us." A third voice, somehow audible from the other side of the door, seemingly called out to the first voice. Josie, thoroughly confused, decided to just return to her preening.

"Ah, hello ladies. It's always a pleasure, please have a seat." Elsewhere in the facility, a rather important conversation was happening. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course, father. Are you certain that this monicker shall suffice?" The second voice said as the old man pulled out a chair. He sat in a dimly lit room, on the north side of a round, wooden table; he wasn't alone. Standing near chairs of their own were three females of pale skin. The old man nodded, gesturing to the chairs. "As you wish. Sisters." The second voice, originating from the woman that appeared to be in her early thirties, pulled out her own chair and sat down. She had long hair of an everchanging color, currently flowing down to just past her shoulders. She carried herself in a reserved manner, trying to be as hospitable as possible, though she was easily distracted by herself.

"We did what you wanted, so can we go now?" The third voice, from a woman in her early twenties. More boisterous than her sister, she sat with her chest puffed out in a slightly bored tone. "I have more tests I gotta do and my buddies are already waiting for me." Fidgeting in her seat and tapping her toe against the floor impatiently, she seemed to have a bit more energy compared to her siblings.

"Relax." The first voice sat across from the third, wiping something away from her lips. Appearing as a small child, she was much quieter than her two siblings.

"I'm truly thankful for your cooperation;" Father spoke, smiling at all of them. "this is the next list. I'd be happy if you could protect them until we can get them to this safe house." He reached down below the table, pulling out three polaroid photos of various SCPs. Each of the sisters took a photo, looking at them and then at each other. Wordlessly, they exchanged the photographs and came to an agreement. "And this is payment for the previous." Again reaching down, he pulled another piece of paper with writing in an indecipherable script.

"Thank you, father." The oldest sister stood up, leaving the room. The others followed, the youngest one taking her time and waving to Mr. Deeds as the three of them crossed his path. "Sister, what's keeping you?" The two elders found their sibling entranced by one of the rooms. Though she was staring at a shut door, the youngest sister was interested in what was inside as she looked over to the room's owner. "I see. Shall we go ahead?"

"Yes." The youngest replied, allowing her sisters to vanish in a blink of an eye. Now left alone, she walked through the door and gazed at the large mural that covered one of the walls. Inside the room, which was Cassy's room, was something that wasn't there previously. A speaker system was outfitted to the center of the floor, and it slowly switched on.

"Oh, hello." Cassandra's voice came from the speaker. The drawing was currently seated in her sleeping quarters' work desk. She held the phone that father had drawn, and it seemed to be connected to the speaker wirelessly.

"Hi." The youngest sister said, walking over to the mural of the city and placing one of her hands on it. Aside from that mural, the rest of the room had also been painted with murals of various scenes. The ceiling was painted like the sky on a sunny day, the wall opposite of the cityscape was a hill with a lone tree that seemed serene; on the wall with the door was a small pond, opposite that was a full-sized garage, and on the floor was the sandy shores of a beach.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can talk unless you know sign language," Cassy said, apologetically bowing her head for her limitations. As she raised it back up, she glanced around the room and found it empty. "What? Was I imagining things?" She muttered to herself, scratching her head as she heard a knock on the door of her painted suite. Carefully opening it, she found the young child standing there with a large tub in her hands. "How can I help you?"

"Eat." She said succinctly, walking further into the painting while Cassy took the tub in a somewhat shocked state.

"She's here...inside a painting...with me." She thought as the child took a seat at the foot of her bed, staring at Cassandra as if she was waiting for her to open it. "Well, it's the foundation..." She sighed, pulling the lid off of the basketball-sized container to reveal a dark brown solid that was cold to the touch. "Ice cream?" She asked, glancing over at the girl who had suddenly dropped in; the child nodded. "I see...but I don't have any spoons." She said in a somewhat dazed state. As if on cue, the child handed one to her from out of nowhere. Fearing for her life, since it was something that was associated with the foundation, she took her first bite with terror shaking the spoon in her hand. "Chocolate...and banana?" Her eyes widened as her inky lips instinctively curled into a smile. She quickened her pace, eating spoonful after spoonful of the best tasting ice cream she had in her life. She only stopped once she noticed that she was still looking at her, albeit smiling now. "Do you want some?" She asked with a wide smile, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her.

Creating another spoon for herself, the two swiftly devoured the rest of the tub, Cassy lying down on her bead due to the fatigue and brain-freeze. Even she was surprised that she could get brain-freezes. "Bye." Satisfied, the child hopped off and cleaned her clothes of any stains from the dessert. She was about to exit the room when Cassy mustered enough strength to speak.

"What's your name?" She spoke, still lying down while speaking to her new friend.

"[Expunged]." Her voice seemed to distort the sound as it traveled out, making it sound as if it was dirtied by constant static. Cassandra, having attributed all the absurdities to _Foundation Weirdness_, didn't ask the question again.

"Will you be back? I had fun today."

"Maybe." She said, leaving the hotel room and appearing back into the 3d world. She waved goodbye as she entered the hallway and greeted Mr. Deeds.

"Miss Cassy, We have more of our kind arriving soon. Would you like to meet them?" The butler asked, holding a slip of paper that would make for faster transportation than walking on those canvas paths. Cassy lazily walked over and grabbed her phone to speak through the speaker.

"In a bit...I need a bit of rest." She muttered, holding back a burp as she decided to take a nap on her bed.


End file.
